


Pretty

by thebeasknees



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: :), ;), AHH, Boys Being Cute, Connor is a fairy, Connor is whipped, Evan is Whipped, Evan is chubby, Fluff, I swear, I'm not asking you, I'm so tired, I'm telling you., Just comfort, Kinda, M/M, Mentions of breaking down, No Angst, Referenced/Implied Suicide Attempt (Very very vague tho), Should I stop?, This is a 2-shot, This is basically a character study but not really, Will I stop?, Yes., Yes. Thanks, am i rambling?, both of them are gorgeous in their own way, i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeasknees/pseuds/thebeasknees
Summary: Evan is peculiar.Connor is sharp.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy...... So like first I just wanna say what the FUCK I'm getting Kudos?????On my other workk????? THANKYOU??? I like you guys so much mwah mwah mwah. All of you are just *Chefs kiss.*

Evan.

Evan is peculiar looking. His face makes him stand out- it's really the clothes that make him blend in so well. His jaw is soft, for a boy. There seems to be no sharp edges on him. He's like a circle- Soft and round and safe. His eyes are this dark brown color, like piled up pools of honey, and his face has scattered freckles that are misplaced and placed all over it, like little stars. Connor could see that.

Evan's face is like the sky.

Evan is short- not as short as Jared, but short. Everything about him is very filled in- like it's carved and shaped just right already. Evan is chubby. It's hard for him to lose any type of weight, apparently. He says he has a slow metabolism, and Connor does not mind whatsoever, because Evan gives really warm bear hugs that heat up the whole room. He has a big light brown birthmark that looks like hot milk was poured on it. It goes from his upper thigh to his knee.

Evan is empathetic. There are so many things Connor has told him about that even though Evan didn't go through it, he understood. He was aware, and he didn't even have to try before he catches on. He can tell when things are wrong- he's observant of others emotions and what their feeling. Evan says it's because he's got nothing else to focus on, but Connor thinks it's part of his DNA, really.

Evan is protective. Even more than Connor, really- Connor's protectiveness comes from fits of anger, comes from dis trust, but Evan is genuinely protective. Once he gets attached, he's already watching out for the person. But Evan's protective in tiny ways- making sure Connor gets to bed, or taking drinks away from him, or making him get his weed at an earlier time other than night.

Evan is patient. It's weird, actually- he's so patient with others but so impatient with himself. Evan will let you break down, will let you talk and talk without getting bored, he'll shush you and will spend forever finding the perfect things while he buys others presents.

Evan is emotional. He's really in tune with his emotions, and finds it so easy to understand what exactly he's feeling. That's what Evan does, really- he feels. He feels others emotions without trying, he feels his way through school, he feels his friendships and he feels when something is wrong. It's admirable, to Connor, Honestly. Being so sure about something that Connor can't get rid of.

Evan is like warm laundry,

And Hot Cocoa, 

And standing in the rain.

Evan is like the smell of a house,

Like the spring,

Like the smell of grass.

Evan is so wonderfully Evan that it hurts,

But it's in a good way.

It's in such a fucking good way.


	2. Sharp.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is pointy in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so this is the second part to this 2-shot!:) Enjoy! (I hope.) Also I got like??? Comments on the last chapter? And it absolutely brightened my day I'm still giggling over it-

Connor.

Connor is sharp. Everything on his face is pointy, angular- and it makes him look very interesting- very noticeable. He has a little bump right on the begining oh his nose, and while Connor sleeps, Evan likes to trace Connors face and try to remember all of his features, take them all in before it might be gone. He has puffy, also pointy lips. The cupids bow he has dips far down and then up again- very curvy. 

And the thing is, Connor isn't exactly the average beautiful. Or at least, that's what Evan thinks.

He's magical. Like a dark elf fairy- Evan decided that's a perfect way to describe him. e·the·re·al. Ethereal.

Connor is long and thin.

Connor say's he doesn't like it, hence the hoodies and the very under-grown-into- clothing. Say's it 'makes him look weird,'. But Evan doesn't think that. He just thinks it makes him look like even more of a Magical Elf Fairy. 

Connor's also strong.

And Evan knows that Connor doesn't think he is, that mental illness doesn't make him strong, but he isn't saying that. Connor went through so much, and so much changes and so much different mindsets in his very short 19 years of life, and he still made it. He might have given up, but he was still here and alive and well. Evan thinks being strong is going through whole ranges of experiences that completely change everything for you, but still deciding to stay.

If that's the definition, Connor's strong. Evan is sure he is.

He's also sure that Connor is affectionate.

Evan didn't notice at first- little desperate touches and hugs and long, lengthy legs wrapping around him from under the covers that he realized that Connor was a very, very naturally affectionate person, witch was Very Nice and Not At All Annoying Literally Whatsoever.

Connor is forward. He seems so unforgiving towards people, and he can say things when he wants to say them. He seems so sure of it, too- what he believes in and what he is and isn't. And even though Evan is pretty sure Connor has some misconceptions about himself, at least he knows what he believes in. Evan would love to do that.

Connor is caring. Selfless. And a worrier, if you look closely. And like, Evan is the one with diagnosed Anxiety, so how is it even possible for Connor to be the worrier in the relationship even remotely? but he thinks Connor and Evan worry about different things. Evan worries about the days and if it's going horribly and if he's going to maybe die today, or if everyone is looking at him, or all the possibilities of things that could be bad that might happen.

Connor worries about people, more than Evan does. He worries if Evan will make it through the day, or if his Mom is doing okay, or if his sister is safe. He worries what might happen if he loses control, what might happen if during one of his episodes he pushes everyone away again.

Connor worries about his affect on others, and he doesn't even know it, because Connor is selfless and so, so loving to anyone that's willing to let him.

Connor is very Connor, it seems.

Connor is like late night drives,

Connor is like 3AM cereal, 

And first kisses.

Like sun rises,

And like nightlights.

Like ice cream with brownies,

And like hot tea.

Connor is Connor in very Connor-ish ways,

And Evan doesn't know if he'll ever get sick of it.


End file.
